


Look

by mistykasumi (oultrepreu)



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Challenge Response, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-07
Updated: 2004-03-07
Packaged: 2017-10-03 11:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oultrepreu/pseuds/mistykasumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paris watches Hector hungrily. Hector doesn't watch Paris at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://community.livejournal.com/15minuteficlets/profile)[**15minuteficlets**](http://community.livejournal.com/15minuteficlets/).

Ever since Helen left Paris's bed, Hector has felt his brother's searing gaze upon him at almost every moment. Whenever they're near each other, Hector can imagine Paris watching his every move, the same way predators stalk their prey.

When he first saw Paris, Hector likened him to a feline, like one of the big cats some faraway king had brought as a gift many years ago. Paris was sleek and lean, and in his eyes Hector had seen calm calculation that made him wonder who exactly the other was and what exactly he wanted.

Even then, Hector felt Paris scrutinizing him, though it had never been as intense and determined as it is now. Hector supposes that a married man, no matter how attractive he may be, cannot compare to a woman already promised by a goddess, especially if the man is his brother.

Hector has only ever truly looked at Paris once. The first time he saw Paris, Hector was blinded by Paris's brilliance, and he resolved to never look upon Paris closely again because Paris hurts his eyes.

Paris tries to seduce him, but Hector refuses to fall into his brother's traps. Paris is too golden, too vain, too soft for him, and Hector thinks that he would rather die than let Paris win.

But that doesn't mean he doesn't imagine it's Paris he's fucking when Andromache lies beneath him.

04.03.07


End file.
